


less than 3333

by kalliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emoticons, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 10, trueform angels have four mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like emoji," Castiel announces, a quarter after the eleventh hour. "The intensity of your emotions can be expressed by the number of mouths you type."</p>
            </blockquote>





	less than 3333

"I like emoji," Castiel announces, a quarter after the eleventh hour. Of course, time-wise, this is just Dean's guestimation. But Cas has been watching him like a sad puppy for hours now, the way dogs do when they know their partners are about to slip under a veil of darkness and bloodthirstily inflict untold terrors on the world, or whatever it is losing means for Dean this time. 

He's actually not sure what it means. Dean's spent a long time thinking about all that and he doesn't want to anymore. 

He remembers seeing demons (3D edition) when he went to Hell the first time, but tonight the only demon face around for miles is gonna be his own. It's not a comforting thought.

Cas, on the other hand, seems to think that he's gonna see it coming (whatever "it" is), and that presentiment is the same as preparation.

 Undeterred by Dean's silence, Cas continues. "I like them because the intensity of your emotion is expressed by the number of mouths you type." 

"Oh?" says Dean. Because if this is going to be their last heart-to-heart, it's as good a topic as any. At least this way Dean won't say anything he regrets. 

Apart from the fact that it's a little galling that Cas might now be better at phones than he is. And the fact that he thinks a grown-ass adult shouldn't be typing more than one mouth. Or any, ever, really. And also the fact that--

Oh, goddamn everything.

"You're going to be all right, Dean," says Cas.

 "And how many mouths does that get?" 

Immediately, Dean wonders if he's _ever_ said anything he didn't regret.

 "Conviction is not an emotion," says Cas.

"Sorry."

"With how many mouths?"

Dean snorts. "Cute." 

"You know, in our trueforms, angels have four mouths, because we have four faces--"

"--and one of them is a lion. Yeah, I know."

 Castiel's demeanor shifts palpably. (To :||||, if Dean had to wager a guess.) And in his eyes Dean understands now what Cas is probing for. What he thinks Dean will be able to see and what that will mean.

"Don't you do that," Dean says. "Not you, too."

Castiel cocks his head, on his one face two marbled expressions: mistrust and concern.

"Please," Dean says, with his one mouth.

 

"I'll just wait outside, then," Castiel says finally. "We can still text, if you'd like. I know that Claire--"

"Sure thing, Cas."

_Sure thing._


End file.
